


walmart adventure

by pvppy_cat



Category: Tumblr fuckboys
Genre: Other, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvppy_cat/pseuds/pvppy_cat
Summary: some of the fuckboys go to walmart and make shit go on fire( written by someone else then the person who has been writing the past fanfics, and it mainly focuses on the demons )





	walmart adventure

**Author's Note:**

> wow

Rem woke up to the yelling of aiden. "Fuckin'... bitch ass cocksucker wakin' me up...." >:((((( Lec jumped up onto Rems bed "WAKE UP MOTHERFUCKER!!!!!!!" and then rem bitch slapped lec "shut up led" "its lec you fucker, anyways, aidens taken us to walmart so we can fuck shit up." Rem pushed Lec like the jerk he is :( and floated downstairs. Aiden was banging on pots and pans while joel was snorting fundip, nathan cowering in the corner, and kait drawing on the couch. Rem sighed, remembering he had more then three roomates, and got ready for this shitshow that was gonna happen. 

TIME SKIP PROVIDED BY MY BITCH SLAPS

Everyone piled out of the car, and the three demons floated to the front doors of walmart. "HURRY THE FUCK UP YOU MORTALS" screamed lec and rem. nathan just sat there >:( the three other people slowly walked over and they all entered walmart. and boy, was it fucking huge. the demons dashed off to the nerf aisle, kait walked to the dairy aisle, and joel and aiden walked off to the clothing bickering and yelling. 

Lec and nathan floated away from the nerf guns and went to the bread aisle. Rem just kept looking at the guns until he heard a yelp. He floated over to lec who was snickering "yooooooo babe, where the fuck is nathan." lec moved aside to a very uncomfortable nathan who had a fucking bread stick stuck up his ass. rem scowled, and lec just smiled. "god damnit lec, why the fuck did you do that...." lec shrugged and the demons kept floating around, nathan still having bread up his gay ass ;)

TIME SKIP  
everyone except kait got to the car with rem and aiden fighting over who got to drive. finally rem gave up and let nathan drive, so they all got in. when they started driving nathan was called. "Hello?" "hey nathan, it's me kait, you left me at wlmart in the dairy aisle, k bye." kait then hung up. They all just kept driving until they got home. the end

shut up lec


End file.
